


24K Lush

by shiranuikai



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Blow Job, Explicit Sexual Content, Former Lovers - Freeform, Long form blow job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiranuikai/pseuds/shiranuikai
Summary: “Kenta, remember that game we used to play with our junior tag belts?”
Relationships: Hideo Itami | KENTA/Marufuji Naomichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	24K Lush

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the future, presumably after Wrestle Kingdom in January 2021 when KENTA has hopefully (finally) gotten his match against Jon Moxley. It is also NSFW, so please use your own discretion. Enjoy!
> 
> 12/1 update: this is officially an AU, unfortunately. We will have to see what NJPW has in store for KENTA and the IWGP United States Championship.

Naomichi Marufuji rang the doorbell once and knocked twice for emphasis, leaning heavily against the frame, his fingers darting up to push his hair out of his eyes. The porch was lit with a single light, casting shadows all around him, and the January night air was bitterly cold against Maru’s face. He felt a weight on his chest and frowned, shifting uncomfortably where he stood. It was unlike him to be so anxious meeting anyone, let alone someone he had known almost half his life. Kobayashi Kenta was different though, always had been, from the moment he sauntered into the All Japan dojo. Nearly twenty years of history had passed between them, some of the very best and very worst memories of Maru’s life, and Kenta could still increase his heart rate with two words via text: come over.

He had been surprised Kenta had answered him at all, as he was prone to going dark for months at a time and infamous for leaving people ‘on read’ in a pinch, but Maru knew it had something to do with his 41st birthday celebrations a few months ago. The fact that he got a ‘happy birthday’ text at all was out of character, but for Kenta to have actually apologized for not being at the bar with Maru and their friends the night of his party... it was an unquestionably mystifying interaction, especially coming off of several tense years and an ocean keeping them apart at one point. 

Naturally, their schedules had been so busy between various tournaments and engagements with their respective promotions that they hadn’t been able to find time to meet again until now, just days after New Japan Pro Wrestling’s Wrestle Kingdom; the only time off Kenta would have for a long while. He had considered making this a public outing at first, inviting Sugiura, perhaps some of the younger NOAH guys, just to keep things uncomplicated... it was being alone with Kenta that made him nervous. He put his hand up to knock again, but his knuckles hadn’t touched the paint before the door squeaked open and Kenta stood back to let him pass.

“Good of you to show up… thirty minutes late.” Kenta reached for his jacket and scarf, which Maru handed to him as he toed off his shoes. 

“I texted you about coming over this afternoon, and you only answered an hour and a half ago.”

Kenta chuckled and beckoned him forward, leading him through a darkened hall and into a small kitchen. He poured them a glass of red wine each, which Maru took happily, and then steered them into a sparse but cozy living room. Several magazines littered the coffee table, likely leftover from all the time he spent in airports. Maru sat on a couch and Kenta took a seat in a chair across from him, sipping his wine comfortably, looking very casual in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from his favorite brand. They said nothing to each other for several minutes as Maru paged through a magazine about MMA in America, Kenta burning a hole through his body. He knew that Kenta would want to talk about his very successful and long awaited match against Jon Moxley at Wrestle Kingdom, about the new belt he had acquired through that conquest, and Maru delighted in making him wait.

“So, what did you think of my match?” Kenta broke first.

The corner of Maru’s mouth turned up into a smile. _Always fishing for compliments._ He gave a small shrug, knowing the tease would drive him mad. “It was a match.”

Kenta sucked his teeth and tapped Maru’s knee with his bare foot, gently but firmly. “Be serious. You know I don’t just ask anyone-”

Maru rolled his eyes playfully. “Of course it was good… you’re always good,” he added, tone serious. Kenta looked up at him under his eyelashes, his expression curious. Before he could respond, Maru cleared his throat and swiveled his head around. “Where is it, anyway... the belt? Does New Japan let you keep them between appearances?”

Kenta frowned at him, clearly trying to decide if Marufuji was winding him up. “You really want to see it?”

Maru nodded. “Why not? How many times does one get to hold the most prestigious, sought after championship belt in-” Kenta threw a decorative pillow at Maru with impressive quickness, hitting him squarely in the face. He chuckled and placed it aside on the couch. “I’m serious, Kenta, show me your achievement.”

Kenta looked as if he were thinking better of it for a few moments but ultimately made a huffing noise and stood up from his seat, placing his nearly empty glass down on the coffle table, before retreating into the darkened hall. Maru could hear the unmistakable unzip of a bag and the sounds of Kenta rummaging around inside of it. When he came back into the living room, he was holding the belt out to Maru, who accepted it with both hands. _What a gauche, ugly thing_ , he thought to himself, but he was certain articulating those thoughts would earn him another pillow, or worse, to the face. He ran his finger tips over all of the raised edges of the banners, the gold plating, the silver lettering, the engraved stars and stripes of a country that wasn’t their own. 

The sharp metal against his skin and the faint smell of used leather brought Maru back seventeen years ago, when he and Kenta were 24 and 22 years old respectively, and they had won the GHC Junior Heavyweight tag titles together. They held the belts for 690 days, and so much of that time was spent on the road, in countless hotel rooms and hostels and venues, with absolutely nothing to do but find inventive ways to cure themselves of their boredom between bells. Maru grinned to himself. They discovered something that became their private act of rebellion in their younger years, a secret they never told another living soul because to disrespect any GHC belt and tell the tale would have had serious consequences. This new belt, however, was not a GHC belt and frankly, Maru didn’t give a damn who would be offended by their blasphemy. _Perfect._

“Kenta, remember that game we used to play with our junior tag belts?”

Kenta’s eyes narrowed. “Which game?”

“You know the one I mean… when you’d kneel on yours for me and-”

Kenta snatched his new belt out of Maru’s hands. “That was a game _you’d_ play with _my_ belt.” 

“You were always a willing participant!”

Kenta snorted. “It was the only way to get you to shut the fuck up. How has age not cured you of your perversions?”

Maru laughed and leaned back into the couch, hands splayed on his knees. “What’s the saying? My perversions are aging like _fine wine_.”

Kenta was quick to roll his eyes. “I can’t believe you came all the way out here just to make a pass at me.”

Maru’s smile flickered momentarily but he caught himself quick enough. “That’s not why I came out here tonight but this… ah…” he leaned forward, swirled the remaining dregs of his wine, and downed the glass, replacing it on a magazine. “This little walk down memory lane is just a bonus.” Maru reclined again, crossing his legs as he did, trying to appear unbothered. “But if the IWGP United States Champion isn’t up for the challenge-”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t up for it.” Kenta cut in quickly, his voice low, the finger tips of one of his hands testing the edge of a banner. 

Maru grinned and folded his hands in his lap. “Well, what are you waiting for then? I don’t have all night, even for you.”

Kenta glared at him. “You’re a brute, Michi-san.” He gestured to his clothes with his free hand. “What has to come off?”

Maru chuckled softly. “What’s the point of this game if you have a cushion? Clothes off… all of them.”

Kenta pulled a face but chose not to retort, for once. Instead, he dropped the belt on the couch next to Maru, and dragged his Reversal t-shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. He slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants, notably the same brand as his shirt, and paused, looking up to see if Maru was watching. When their eyes met, Kenta smirked, dragged them down his muscled thighs and calves tantalizing slow, and kicked them away once they fell to his ankles. He was down to plain black briefs that did little to hide his stiffening cock, which he made sure to cup for emphasis. Kenta inclined his head to Maru. “You want to do the honors?”

Maru felt his mouth begin to water. Kenta had always been the vainest of the pair of them. He may have had to push Kenta now and again but when it came to shove, he was a true showman, reveling in every part of the games they played with one another. “No, no, go on… I was enjoying that.”

Kenta tugged his briefs off in one fluid motion, his cock bouncing distractingly as it came free from the cloth. Maru bit the inside of his lip to keep from audibly groaning as he felt something stir in his belly, and knew his own erection would almost certainly be visible through his jeans by now. He stood from the couch and approached Kenta slowly, only stopping when their faces were meters apart and he could feel Kenta’s hot breath over his skin on every measured exhale. Kenta stayed stock still, arms at his sides, but Maru could feel the tension, the _wanting_ , rolling off him in waves and reveled in it. All these years later and he could have this man undressed, hard, and desperate for his touch in mere moments.

“May I?” he asked softly in Kenta’s ear.

“Please.” responded Kenta, barely above a whisper.

Maru wasted no time in exploring Kenta’s body. It was still the one he knew every inch of, every scar, every callous, every beauty spot, the body he thought was a miracle after everything they had put it through together and separately over the years. But like his own, it had changed a lot too. His shoulders and biceps were still strong, but his stomach was softer, there was more to hold onto when Maru ran his fingers down his sides and gently squeezed his hips, earning him a low groan and a shiver from Kenta. Wanting to elicit that response again, Maru dropped his fingers to his ass and began kneading. There was more to touch there too, and Kenta exhaled sharply as his arms found their way around Maru’s back, drawing their bodies together, Maru’s clothed erection creating delicious friction against Kenta’s bare one.

Maru kissed him deeply, a chill running up his spine when Kenta moaned headily into his mouth. The kiss became messy as Kenta slipped his tongue past Maru’s lips and Maru brought one hand up to grope Kenta's chest, circling a nipple with his finger tips, pinching it between thumb and forefinger, delighting in the way it made Kenta arch against him. He found himself so completely distracted by his former partner that he nearly forgot why they were doing this to begin with. When they broke the kiss, breathless and flushed, Maru pushed his forehead against Kenta’s. “Can I ask you something important?”

There was a note of trepidation in Kenta’s voice. “What?”

“What does Reversal pay you to be a walking billboard for them, seriously?”

Kenta punched him in the shoulder and Maru laughed, holding his arms up to defend himself in case another blow chased the first one. “You play too much, Michi-san.”

Maru rubbed his smarting shoulder. “You’re right, that was deserved.” He pointed at the belt lying neglected on the couch. “Are you ready for that?”

Kenta picked it up and placed it on the floor between them, pushing the straps out with his feet so that they laid right side up and flat. He raised an eyebrow at Maru. “How many clothes are you taking off for this?”

Maru unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the fly down, quickly wiggling out of them and adding to the pile of forgotten clothes on the floor around them. “All, I’m not that much of a pervert. Do you need a reminder of the rules?”

Kenta smirked as Maru finished undressing and finally stood naked in front of him, his eyes roaming over his body. “I’m sure you’ll tell me anyway.”

Maru spit into his hand, gripped his cock, and began to pump his fist up and down his length, stepping forward and just over the belt. “You have to kneel on the belt, both knees on the plate. You can’t re-adjust once you start sucking dick, and you can’t get off the belt until you make me cum. Questions?”

Kenta kneeled on the floor first and tested the belt with one knee then the next as Maru stroked himself, his cock painfully hard and in need of something more than his own hand. Kenta grimaced a few times as he maneuvered to find the right position and moved his hands up to grip Maru’s thighs for balance. Maru knew that the design on the IWGP United States plate had far more jagged edges than their GHC junior tag belts and that this act would be more punishing on the body of a 39 year old than it had been on a 22 year old's. When Kenta had stopped squirming and it seemed like he had found the right position, Maru ran his fingers through his hair and tugged gently for his attention.

“If you need to stop, just say so.” he said softly.

Kenta looked up at him for a long moment, nodded, and planted a gentle kiss on one of his bare thighs, sending an unbidden chill throughout Maru’s entire body. “I know.”

He felt a surge of affection for Kenta that made him ache, something he didn’t need when he was still desperate to keep things uncomplicated. “Do you need a dick sucking tutorial or shall we-”

Maru gasped as Kenta licked him from root to tip, pausing to suckle at the most sensitive glands before taking him in, his tongue working him over the whole way down. He resisted the urge to buck his hips forward, but only barely, settling instead for keeping his fingers entangled in Kenta’s hair. Kenta quickly took him into his throat with such practiced ease that Maru nearly laughed, but he’s glad a strangled moan leaves his mouth instead, lest Kenta get any other ideas about punching him in more sensitive places. As Kenta fell into a rhythm, his hand joining the wet heat of his mouth to create a slick friction that had Maru gasping and moaning like a much younger man, he readjusted his left knee just slightly, almost certainly hoping Maru didn't notice. He pulled on Kenta’s hair sharply, forcing his head back, and his cock slid out of his mouth with a loud wet pop.

“Are you breaking a rule, Ken-chan?”

Kenta glowered at him as he panted, his lips glistening with saliva. “You’re insufferable.”

Maru nudged the belt slightly with his foot and watched Kenta’s face twitch. “Does it hurt?”

Kenta scoffed but leaned forward anyway, lapping at the tip of his weeping cock against the tug of Maru's fingers in his hair. “Is that what you want? Will that get you off?”

Maru growled and brought his free hand up to press gently but insistently against Kenta’s throat, feeling him swallow, ghosting over his adam’s apple, his facial hair surprisingly soft under the calloused pads of his finger tips. “You know what will get me off.” he whispered.

Kenta smirked before shaking him off and licking up Maru’s length again, eliciting a tremulous groan from somewhere deep inside the older man’s core. “Then shut the fuck up and let me get on with it.”

Maru wanted to say something sarcastic but Kenta had taken him back in his mouth and was resuming the pace he set before the rule infraction in earnest. He used his leverage on the back of Kenta’s head to guide him lower, hissing words of encouragement as Kenta took him down to the root, his nose pressed into Maru’s belly. He felt Kenta groan low in his throat and swallow around him. Maru swore audibly, stars popping in his vision. He was too good at this, always had been, and truthfully Maru hadn’t known peace since they met as a result.

Kenta gagged, pushed against Maru’s thighs, and slid up his length. Maru was quick to wipe away the tear that rolled down Kenta’s cheek from the pressure. It was an intimate touch, and it seemed to spur Kenta on, who needed no other encouragement to continue. For several minutes Maru was consumed by the noisy, lewd sounds Kenta made as he took Maru into his throat over and over again, Maru moving his hips in sync with him. He noticed Kenta stroking his own painful looking erection, leaking copious amounts of pre-cum over the plate of the belt, and that visual was enough to make his knees feel like buckling.

“Kenta… Kenta, I’m close.”

Kenta pulled back, gasping, his eyes blown. “On my face.”

Maru gaped at him, his fingers tightening in his hair. “Seriously?”

Kenta glared at him and then shut his eyes, and that was enough of a confirmation for him. He jerked Kenta’s head back and stroked himself furiously, coming with a sharp groan and Kenta’s name on his lips, painting his former partner’s face in white. Maru released his hair and took his chin between thumb and forefinger, privately relishing in the mess he made of his pretty face, keeping his head tilted back. “Hey… look at me.” 

Kenta’s eyes snapped open and Maru held his gaze there. He was pliant and uncharacteristically submissive in Maru’s hands, waiting for his next directive, and Maru was willing to give it to him. Kenta looked so beautiful teetering on the edge of his own release, lips swollen, eyes blown, face coated in streaks of Maru’s sticky ejaculate, his chest rising and falling as he panted. It was a testament to the trust they still had for each other that Maru got to see him like that at all, and he was grateful. “Kenta, cum for me." 

Kenta made guttural sounds as he resumed pumping his cock and all of the lovely noises spilling from his mouth made Maru’s softening member twitch. Kenta’s grunts faded to desperate keening as his orgasm approached and after several more thrusts he came with a final moan, his ejaculate spilling over his hand and onto the plate of the belt. Maru swore under his breath as he watched Kenta lean forward, boneless, completely wrecked. He knelt before him and gently guided Kenta off the belt, pushing it away from them. The indentations in Kenta’s skin from the designs on the plate were raw and angry, and a cut had opened up on his left knee cap, slowly dripping a small amount of blood down his shin. Maru retreated into the kitchen and brought back a dish towel, gently wiping Kenta’s face, their hands, and pressing the cleanest side to the cut on his knee.

“You have a first aid kit?”

“Yeah, in the bathroom upstairs. I’ll find it after we wash.”

“ _We_?” Maru asked incredulously.

Kenta looked at him, an eyebrow raised. “Did you think we were getting straight into bed covered in dry cum?”

Maru realized his mouth was agape and closed it. “I just thought I’d get changed and go… I thought you’d want me to leave.”

Kenta shook his head quickly, his jaw set. “That’s not what I want.”

The weight of his words hung in the air between them as they looked at each other, almost daring the other to make the first move, the only sound in the quiet living room their own breathing. This is what Maru had been trying to avoid in going to Kenta’s place alone… these were the moments that never seemed to last between them, that always felt so good, so right, so perfect but were almost always interrupted by something painful lurking around the corner. 

But the light was catching Kenta’s eyes just right and weakening Maru’s resolve, his mind wandering, imagining what Kenta's bedroom would look like right now, what it would feel like if Kenta would let him hold him. If he continued questioning how sensible it was to stay, this would all fall apart in seconds. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Kenta softly, tenderly, testing his limits, but Kenta reciprocated just as sweetly. 

When they pulled apart again, Maru helped Kenta to his feet and quickly started picking up their long forgotten clothes. “I’ll follow you up then… what about the belt?” he gestured with his head to the abandoned IWGP United States belt, still soiled with Kenta’s cum.

Kenta chuckled and there was suddenly a glint in his eye that made him look 17 years younger. “Leave it. They made me wait months for that title match, I don’t have to clean it until the morning.”

Maru laughed and followed Kenta up the second story stairs, feeling more in sync with him than he had in a long time.


End file.
